Crawling Into Your Arms
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella is living a happy life with Edward in Seatle. She bumps into High School bud Alice. Bella notice's a change. This reflects the power of friendship. Bella trys to unravel Alice and give her a new light. When Bella hears her story how will she react?
1. Preface

Crawling Into Your Arms

Author's Notes: This story is going to be different to others! It isn't based on Bella and Edward. No, no, no (Don't worry! They are still a pair!) This story is about Bella and Alice's friendship and how so much can change and affect someones life! It is about true friendship and trust in others. Please Enjoy! I don't own Twilight. WARNING: Lemmon's, depressing themes, violence and emotional hurt! You have been warned!

Preface:

Hearing Alice's story shocked me into oblivion. It was alot to digest, even though I knew who we were talking about: I never had the privalage to meet them. They were Alice's life, her love, her upmost passion. They all left. Without warning her I hugged her and she was shocked. Moments later, she hugged back but it didn't feel right.

She was holding back all of her emotions. She is a strong girl, but she has changed alot over the years. Who knew losing the ones you loved most could affect someone so badly. She is devestated, I hate seeing her like this and she couldn't live in the shadows forever. Without saying a word she cried into my shoulder, I saw Edward enter for a minute. He looked at us for a second, he gave me a half smile, with sad eyes and left us alone.

Edward didn't know Alice's story, she told me in confidence and I would not tell a soul. She needs me and I am here for her. I can remember her when she was happy, bubbly, cheeky, sarcastic and just plain Alice. She still is some of those things, but she isn't the same old Alice. She is missing something. You can tell just by looking into her eyes and it killed me.

Thinking about my life, how it turned out and what I had gained...I wouldn't change it for the world. I met amazing people, who I love dearly. It fills my heart to have Alice back in my life again. She is like my sister, we grew up in High School and I met Edward in college. I will never forget the people who made my life worth living.

Alice's story is one to be told. I will never tell it though, not without her permission. Untill she heals and carrys on with her life...I will not say a word. Not even to Edward. Nor my kids. I know that saying I know what it feels like to go through what she did: isn't true. I can understand what it would feel like: to go though what happened in her life. Losing the ones you love and cherish, so unexpectedly is heart-shattering.

When Alice finally pulled away, her long brown hair clinging to her face and her eyes puffy red. She wipped her eyes and looked me dead in the eyes. "Bella. There is something more to tell you..." my heart hammered in my chest. _What else is there she needs to tell me?_

What do you think? Please Review! First to review gets a preview of the next chapter! Much love!


	2. Chapter 1: What the hell?

Crawling Into Your Arms

Author's Notes: Please can I have 6 reviews for this chapter? If I don't get atleast 6 then...Well I simply don't write untill I want to. Trust me that can take AGES so don't test me! Please give me 6 reviews for this chapter. It's all I ask for! I don't own Twilight and Enjoy!

Chapter 1: _What the hell?_

Stepping out of work, saying good bye to Jasper and heading for my car. Today was a long day, Jacob (my boss) tells me to write about something more thrilling. He suggested I write about my personal life: what I do, how I'm feeling, any news, my family and so on.

I was wary about this because I don't know if I should talk about things like that. Especially not in a news paper! When I stopped at a red light, I noticed a bike rush past me and someone familiar was riding it. When she turned her face to the side, her brown long hair, blue eyes and pale face shouted recognition.

I pulled down my window as fast as I could, taking a deep breath before shouting "Alice!" I screamed, hoping she could hear me...Nothing. "Alice!" she didn't look my way, when I noticed she had earphones on she rushed away. _What the hell?_

I was frozen, my best friend in high school completely blanked me. _Why did she looked so zoned out? Why did she have bags under her eyes? What was wrong? Why didn't she keep contact with me? Why did she blank me? _When I finally gathered up my thoughts I rushed home.

When I park outside my house I smile, knowing Edward was home and ran to the door. When I opened it I came into running children, they jumped into my arms as I bent down.

"How are my crazy monkeys?" I asked them, brushing my nose with theirs. Allie giggled at this while Anthony just tried to push me away. I laughed at them, when they gave me a kiss on the cheek I set them on my hip. "Today was alright I guess mom. How was your day?" Allie asked me and I smiled. Allie looked more like me.

Allie has brown curly hair, big doe brown eyes, light red thin lips, light pink blush and long lashes. Anthony looks more like his dad, he has a bronze dissaray of hair, forest green eyes, thin lips that girls would kiss all day long, full lashes, high cheekbones and his crooked smile.

When I heard his footsteps coming from the kitchen I smiled, he was walking up to me with his shirt untucked, hair messy in the sexy way, his tie loose, top button undone, sleeves rolled up and the famous crooked smile. I could feel my panties getting wet, while he wiped his hands with a dish cloth.

"Yeah Bella, how was work?" he asked, a glint in his eye as he looks me up and down. "It was fine, just a busy day that's all. Edward I need to tell you something," I said to him, he nods and walks over to us. I recognise the glint in his eyes when he looks at our children, he pulls the face that makes them giggle and grabs them. "Now you crazys, go play and let mommy and daddy have out time," he says grabbing my hand and walking to the kitchen.

"What's the matter love?" he askes me, I look up into his eyes and he puts a finger under my chin. "Edward. Do you remember the reason I called Allie her name?" I asked hoping he would remember. He nods and furrows his brows, "I remember. Wasn't it that friend back in high school?" he asks, I smile at him glad he remembers that conversation.

"Well, I saw here today. She was riding on a bike, she looked sad, zoned out and she had bags under her eyes," I tell him he smiles softly "Love. You saw her, take it as a good thing and if you see her again talk to her." I smile at him and press on my tip toes, I brush my lips against his and he responds instantly.

Me and Edward met in college, he was my best friend untill my birthday when he gave me a neclace with a note inside. It said 'Bella will you be my girlfriend?' and I was so happy that I jumped him and kissed him. I'm 26 and he is 27, 5 months into our relationship we moved in together. Then 3 months into us moving in togther he asked me the question and I obviously said yes.

We met when I was 21, he was 22 and when we met I would have never guessed that he would fall for me. Allie is 4 and Anthony is 6, they love playing together and we love being with them. Edward works for a business, he works as partners with his brother Emmett. Emmett happens to be married with one of my best friends in college, her name is Rosalie. They are both 28 years old.

After a long make out session, I pull away panting in need of air and look at him to see his eyes are dark with lust. I pat his chest, while he stands there frozen "Edward. As much as doing dirty things with you makes me happy. We can't because 1. The kids are around, 2. I'm tierd, 3. We did it only yesturday and 4. I don't have the energy."

He smirks and I can tell he is going to say something to try and convince me. "I can do all the work if you like?" he suggest, groping my breast making me moan. "No Edward. I'm serious, plus I'm going to have a bath now. Don't you have food to attend to?" I ask raising an eyebrow, Edward realises what I just said and runs to check the food.

While he checked the food, I have my bath, get dried and ready to eat. When I come out I see the table set up, the children eating and Edward waiting for me outside our bedroom door. "I just phoned Emmett. He says that I should get up earlier tomorrow, because 'we have a lot to do tomorrow'," he says quoting Emmett.

I hold my hand out and lace my fingers with his, he smiles and kisses the top of my head. "Hum it gives more reason to not do anything tonight," I say giggeling, "Damn it!" he whisper shouts, making me laugh at him. "I love you," he whispers in my ear "I love you too," I stop abruptly and kiss him. He smiles into the kiss and deepens it, when he tries to deepen it even more -if even possible- I pull away.

"Nah, ah, ah. Mr Cullen. You are not going to try and convince me to let you have your way with me," I said slapping his cheek lightly and headed to the table. All through the meal we talked about today, what we wanted to do on family nights and about something we learned today. I said that people who have earphones on will _not_ be able to hear you. Edward said that 'to never doubt mommy', Allie said falling over and not getting hurt was good. Anthony simply said 'never let women over power you'.

Edward chuckled at this, smirking at me and I simply laughed. Me and Edward both knew that women easily over power men, even with one simple touch. When we finished eating me and Edward put the kids into bed -in sperate rooms- and read them a story. After that me and Edward cleared the table, I washed the dishes while he dried and put them away.

We did this in silence and by the time we got ready for bed, I flopped under the covers. When Edward saw this he laughed, "You weren't kidding huh?" he said cheekily. "Nope. I wasn't joking about the 'no sex' either," I winked at him and rolled on my stumach.

When I felt the bed sink next to me I suddenly was attacked my lips on my neck. It was trailing down my shoulders, I laughed at Edward's attempt of seduction. "Edward. It's not working. Give up!" I said between giggles, he growled and chuckled with me. "Really? I think I can change that," he suddenly caressed up my legs and I turned so I was facing him.

"Edward. I'm serious. Please let me sleep. Jacob said that I have to write about my personal life. When I have no clue! Then I see Alice after 9 years and she doesn't even look at me!" I said huffing into the pillow, Edward starts to kiss my bare shoulders. "Edward. I said I'm not in the mood," I said aggitated, he sighs "Love. I'm not wanting sex now. I was just trying to comfourt you, if that's a crime?" he asks with sarcasm.

I turn so my back is on the mattress, "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh when you were trying to be nice," I say appologetically. He smiles and kisses my lips, after a short time of tender kisses he pulls back. "Go to sleep love," I nod and lay my head on the pillow, I let my body relax and fall into darkness...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What do you think? 6 reviews! It's all I'm asking! Don't test me please! Much Love!


End file.
